1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing system which processes input image data using a sheet-like piece (referred to as a paper user interface) storing operation instructive information of the machine or an electronic paper user interface storing data such as character data and bit map data and outputs the processed image data.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In an apparatus for processing input image data, such as a copying machine, document originals are processed in a state that a stack of the originals is set on an automatic document feeder (ADF). Since a great number of originals can be stacked, a user frequently engages in his work at a location apart from the machine during the processing of the originals. This type of image processing system is typically proposed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,716,438 which discloses an image processing system using paper user interface.
In some states of the system, e.g., a state that all of the recording papers are spent, instructions that cannot be processed are entered to the system. When receiving such requests, the system stops its operation. The documents stacked cannot be processed till the user removes the stop condition. As a result, the efficiency of producing copies or prints by the system is remarkably damaged.
In one of the approaches to solve the problem, when the machine operation instruction that is stored in the paper user interface cannot be executed, the system feeds out of the machine the document originals, which are to be processed according to that instruction from the paper user interface, and executes the next job.
An example of the conventional image processing system is shown in FIG. 10.
The time to advance the job being impossible in execution is inevitably required for the conventional technique. Before execution of the advanced job, the system must wait till the corresponding originals are stacked on the ADF. Here, a wait time essentially exists in the conventional technique.
To remove the stop condition, the machine must notify the operator of the machine being stopped. However, it cannot notify the operator of it when he is apart from the machine. Accordingly, time is consumed till the machine starts again the processing of the originals (this consumed time is called a recovery time). The copying machine of the type in which a number of document originals are stacked on the ADF and are successively processed is very large in size. When the machine is operating, the operator is frequently apart from the machine.